


Bored Housewives

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Natasha are Best Friends 5ever, Crossdressing, Fanart, Gen, Lingerie, M/M, More things which are chad's fault, Shenanigans, now with new and improved color version!, qnighty learns Krita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Thanks to silentwalrus for continuing to set such inspiring standards of class and decorum in all things.  *toasts you with cheap champagne*Pass the Cheetos.9/20/17 - Updating to add the color version (I got a drawing tablet! It's amazing! I can do three whole things in Krita!), but I'm leaving the line art for those that like that kinda thing.





	Bored Housewives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [bored as housewives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491272) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



> Thanks to silentwalrus for continuing to set such inspiring standards of class and decorum in all things. *toasts you with cheap champagne* 
> 
> Pass the Cheetos.
> 
> 9/20/17 - Updating to add the color version (I got a drawing tablet! It's amazing! I can do three whole things in Krita!), but I'm leaving the line art for those that like that kinda thing.


End file.
